


The One Where Jake Bass Hooks Up with Harry Styles at a Club

by heeeyitskayla



Category: Cockyboys, Harry Styles - Fandom, Jake Bass - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cockyboys - Freeform, Harry Styles - Freeform, Jake Bass - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, NSFW, One Shot, Slash, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeyitskayla/pseuds/heeeyitskayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake Bass is lucky enough to meet Harry Styles at a club. How do things fall from there? NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Jake Bass Hooks Up with Harry Styles at a Club

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is literally the first piece of writing I've EVER uploaded onto like, anything. I'm very new, very inexperienced (xD) and this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy!

“He’s really attractive.”

Kara rolls her eyes at her best friend, “You’re not hooking up with anyone tonight.”

Jake scoffs at Kara and tilts his head back, “I’m not sure I can agree with you on that one.”

“But you really can’t hook up with him. Do you even know who that is?”

Jake frowns, “Am I supposed to?”

Kara rolls her eyes once again, holding her hand out in the boy’s direction, “That’s Harry Styles, from One Direction?”

Jake’s eyes widen, “Harry Styles? I didn’t even recognize him.”

“Yeah because you’re three sheets to the wind. Let’s just get out of here before you make a fool out of yourself.”

Jake gives his best friend a crazy look and shakes his head, “Nuh uh. Are you serious? I’m gonna hook up with Harry Styles tonight.”

Kara gives Jake a _did you really just say that?_ look and shakes her head, “Harry’s not even gay though.”

“How do you know that? Do you know him personally?”

“Well, no, but-“

Jake holds a finger up to her mouth, “Then you have no room to talk. Don’t wait up for me.”

Kara scowls at him before rolling her eyes one last time, “Fine, but don’t expect me to bail you out of jail or anything like that.”

Jake, already turning his full attention to Harry, responds with, “I don’t expect you to.”

First, he thinks about how he’ll even be able to approach Harry. He’s surrounded by what looks to be his entourage and they don’t seem to be leaving anytime soon. Jake chews the inside of his cheek as he decides on his next move. Fine, he’ll just wait then.

Waiting soon proves to be a difficult task when Jake finds himself seated about ten seats away at the same bar Harry and his friends are seated at and none of them have even budged for the past ten minutes. Jake glares up at the ceiling and heads to the bathroom to take a piss.

Maybe Kara was right, hooking up with Harry deemed to be an impossible task, considering he was a fucking celebrity so he was constantly swarmed by people. Who was he kidding? Harry probably couldn’t get two seconds alone if it killed him.

He figured leaving would be his best bet, so when he finished he stepped out of the stall and went to wash his hands when he heard the bathroom door swing open. Out of the corner of Jake’s eyes he sighted a pair of black dress shoes walking in. Slowly trailing his eyes upwards he takes in black skinny jeans, a white V-neck, and the beautiful face that belongs to Harry Styles.

He tries not to get caught up in his features, but shit, he looks so much better in person. He quickly averts his gaze and goes back to washing his hands, swallowing hard. He sees Harry approach the sink next to his and feels his insides heat up a little. Oh, shit. It’s now or never.

He straightens up and fixes himself in the mirror, working really hard to evade his eyes from Harry. Harry straightens up as well and Jake can feel his eyes on him and he hopes his face heating up goes unnoticed.

“You here alone?” comes Harry’s deep, British voice all of a sudden.

Jake quickly looks over at Harry and purses his lips before nodding, “Yep.”

“Such a shame. I’d think a guy like you would have all the attention out there.”

Jake chuckles, hoping that it disguises the sudden heat wave that has taken over his body. “What makes you say that?”

Harry leans against the sink, crossing his arms, "Well, you're quite attractive for one thing."

Jake smirks, eyeing himself in the mirror. He's in familiar territory now. How stupid of him to think that he _couldn't_ get with Harry Styles tonight. He's Jake fucking Bass, only the best porn star of his time.

"You're not too bad looking yourself," Jake replies, flirty as can be.

Harry smiles at him with that cheeky smile and Jake's guard is let down for a moment. It's amazing how someone can be so incredibly sexy and adorable at the same time.

"That's a nice tattoo, what inspired you?" asked Harry, indicating the lotus on his neck.

Jake purses his lips and shrugs a little. "I guess you could say I'm a bit floral... Want a closer look?"

Harry bites his bottom lip and smiles closed-mouth while nodding. Jake feels his groin area swell up as he slowly stalks towards the amazingly sexy human being next to him. He places his hands on the sink on either side of Harry so that he's sort of trapping him against the sink.

Their eyes are in tune with each other and Jake wants to kiss him so fucking bad. He then feels Harry's hands on his hips and that's when he just goes for it. He leans down and gently presses his lips to Harry's, not wanting to rush, not yet anyway.

Harry gives back as much as Jake, bunching his hands in his T-shirt that were still fisted by his hips. Jake sinks into it more, deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue past those gorgeous lips. Harry lets him in eagerly, swirling his tongue with Jake's and letting a low, barely audible groan escape from his throat.

Jake moves in closer so that they're touching practically everywhere. Harry releases his grip from Jake's shirt just to place them on his neck as their make-out session heats up. Jake can feel his jeans tightening with every connection of his tongue to Harry's and he's never wanted to fuck someone so bad before. A small part of his brain still couldn't believe he was actually making out with Harry Styles, but the larger part was telling him to just go with it.

When they finally break apart Jake rests his forehead against Harry's and starts roving his hands all over Harry's toned body, "You ever been fucked in a public bathroom before?"

"Can't say I have," Harry replies breathlessly, fiddling with the hem of Jake's shirt before slipping it over his head.

Jake attacks his mouth once again as Harry's fingertips dance acorss his bare skin. Jake sighs into his mouth at the feel of Harry's soft, warm touch and proceeds to slip Harry's shirt off as well. The touch of their bare skin together causes Jake to sigh again and he rests his hands on Harry's hip, right above his waistband where the slightest bit of his boxer-briefs were peaking out.

The more Jake takes control the harder he gets, and he wants to take Harry apart. It's almost unbearable how bad he wants this boy right now, it's like he can't really control himself. He detatches his lips from Harry's only to reattatch them to his neck, sucking, licking, and biting everywhere possible, causing Harry to moan softly from above. And yeah, that goes right to Jake's dick.

As he works Harry's neck, Harry busies himself with Jake's jeans, undoing the button and zipper before sliding them down, along with his underwear. Jake quickly kicks out of his pants before following suit with Harry's jeans, eager to witness what's hiding behind those tight jeans. Jake groans quietly when Harry's cock springs out from the restraint of his underwear, thick and delectable.

"I wanna fuck you so bad," Jake whispers, grabbing both his and Harry's cock and slowly jerking them together in one fist.

"Well, come on then, before someone walks in," Harry whispers back, struggling to speak clearly.

Jake smirks and hitches Harry's leg around his waist, guiding the head of his aching cock towards Harry's sweet hole. Once he's made contact he, ever so slowly, pushes in until the head is fully inside. Harry's hands are all over Jake, breathing heavily as he adjusts to Jake's throbbing dick.

"Fuck," Harry moans breathlessly, "I didn't catch your name."

Jake smirks, "Now you think to ask?"

"Well, yeah, because I'll probably be screaming it in a moment."

Jake's eyes flash with pure lust for a moment before he smiles devilishly, "Jake."

Harry doesn't have a second to reply before Jake pushes all the way in. He gasps, throwing his head back and clutches Jake's shoulder blades.

"You like that?"

"Fuck, yes," Harry growls, "Fuck me."

Jake doesn't waste another second and he pulls out just to push all the way back in. He keeps a firm grip on Harry's slender hips as he fucks him against the sink. It's not long before he's fucking Harry so hard Harry's practically bouncing against the sink, moaning out to every thrust.

"Fuck you're so fucking, tight," Jake barely spits out, working Harry into a hot mess.

"Fuck, Jake, fuck. You're... so good," Harry moans, reaching down to stroke his dick.

Jake picks up to full speed as Harry quickly jerks himself off. They're both breathing heavily now, tiny beads of sweat forming across their foreheads as they chase their fast-approaching orgasms.

"Fuck, Jake, I'm gonna..." Harry trails off, feeling himself tip over the edge.

Jake smashes his lips against Harry's as he lets himself go as well, coming in sync with Harry, feeling Harry's cum splat against his stomach. They groan loudly against each other's lips and Jake cups Harry's face in his hands as they ride out each other's climaxes.

They seem stuck together afterwards, holding each other as they struggle to catch their breaths. Harry nudges Jake's chin up with his nose and they lazily trade kisses back and forth.  
Jake smiles against Harry's mouth and Harry smiles back cheekily. Jake laughs.

"You're so fucking cute," Jake says, unable to help himself.

Harry chuckles, "You're pretty fucking cute too if I do say so myself."

Jake laughs again, stepping back to gather his clothes. Harry follows suit and they quickly redress themselves. Once fully dressed, Jake grabs Harry by the waist and pulls him towards him for one last kiss.

"You know, I'm here all week," Harry says against Jake's lips.

"Maybe you should give me your number."

"Maybe I will."

Jake looks down as Harry slips a small white card into Jake's front pocket. He gives Jake one last quick kiss before turning towards the bathroom door.

"See you around, Jake."

Jake bites down on a smile as Harry disappears back into the club. He runs a hand through his hair and wonders how long they had been in here. He shrugs. Who cares? No one came in anyway. Before he thinks to do anything else, he flips his phone out and finds Kara's number.

_Guess what I just did ;)_

 

End


End file.
